baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Cleveland Indians all-time roster
The following is a list of players, both past and current, who appeared at least in one game for the [[Cleveland Indians|'Cleveland']] American League franchise known as the '''Blues' (1901), Bronchos (1902-04), Naps (1905-14) and Indians (1915-present)''. A *Fred Abbott *Paul Abbott *Al Aber *Bill Abernathie *Ted Abernathy *Harry Ables *Bert Adams *Joe Adcock *Tommie Agee *Luis Aguayo *Hank Aguirre *Darrel Akerfelds *Mike Aldrete *Bob Alexander *Gary Alexander *Hugh Alexander *Andy Allanson *Bob Allen *Chad Allen *Johnny Allen *Neil Allen *Rod Allen *Milo Allison *Beau Allred *Roberto Alomar *Sandy Alomar, Jr. *Dell Alston *Dave Altizer *Joe Altobelli *Luis Alvarado *Max Alvis *Rubén Amaro, Jr. *Larry Andersen *Brady Anderson *Brian Anderson *Bud Anderson *Dwain Anderson *Jason Anderson *Ivy Andrews *Nate Andrews *Johnny Antonelli *Luis Aponte *Pete Appleton *Steve Arlin *Jack Armstrong *Mike Armstrong *Brad Arnsberg *Alan Ashby *Ken Aspromonte *Paul Assenmacher *Keith Atherton *Michael Aubrey *Rick Austin *Chick Autry *Bruce Aven *Earl Averill *Earl Averill, Jr. *Bobby Avila *Benny Ayala *Dick Aylward *Joe Azcue B *Mike Bacsik *Carlos Baerga *Danys Baez *Jim Bagby, Jr. *Jim Bagby, Sr. *Scott Bailes *Steve Bailey *Harold Baines *Bock Baker *Frank Baker *Howard Baker *Neal Ball *Mark Ballinger *Chris Bando *George Banks *Alan Bannister *Walter Barbare *Jap Barbeau *Josh Bard *Josh Barfield *Len Barker *Ray Barker *Jeff Barkley *Brian Barnes *Rich Barnes *Les Barnhart *Cliff Bartosh *Jim Baskette *Johnny Bassler *Ray Bates *Jim Baxes *Harry Bay *Bill Bayne *Johnny Beall *Belve Bean *Gene Bearden *Kevin Bearse *Erve Beck *George Beck *Heinz Becker *Joe Becker *Gene Bedford *Phil Bedgood *Fred Beebe *Fred Beene *Rick Behenna *Beau Bell *Buddy Bell *David Bell *Eric Bell *Gary Bell *Jay Bell *Albert Belle *Ron Belliard *Harry Bemis *Ray Benge *Stan Benjamin *Henry Benn *Al Benton *Butch Benton *Johnny Berardino *Jason Bere *Moe Berg *Boze Berger *Heinie Berger *Al Bergman *Tony Bernazard *Bill Bernhard *Gerónimo Berroa *Joe Berry *Ken Berry *Bob Bescher *Rafael Betancourt *Kurt Bevacqua *Jason Beverlin *Jim Bibby *Mike Bielecki *Nick Bierbrodt *Josh Billings *Steve Biras *Joe Birmingham *Lloyd Bishop *Rivington Bisland *Bud Black *Don Black *George Blaeholder *Willie Blair *Casey Blake *Ossie Blanco *Fred Blanding *Larvell Blanks *Bert Blyleven *Bruce Bochte *Eddie Bockman *Joe Boehling *John Bohnet *Joe Boley *Jim Bolger *Cecil Bolton *Walt Bond *Bobby Bonds *Frank Bonner *Bill Bonness *Buddy Booker *Red Booles *Aaron Boone *Dan Boone *Ray Boone *Pat Borders *Joe Borowski *Dick Bosman *Harley Boss *Denis Boucher *Lou Boudreau *Abe Bowman *Ted Bowsfield *Gary Boyd *Jason Boyd *Jack Bracken *Buddy Bradford *Bill Bradley *Jack Bradley *Milton Bradley *Dick Braggins *Jeff Branson *Russell Branyan *Ad Brennan *Tom Brennan *Bert Brenner *Lynn Brenton *Bill Brenzel *Jamie Brewington *Charlie Brewster *Rocky Bridges *Dan Briggs *John Briggs *Lou Brissie *Johnny Broaca *Dick Brodowski *Jack Brohamer *Herman Bronkie *Tom Brookens *Ben Broussard *Frank Brower *Jim Brower *Andrew Brown *Clint Brown *Dick Brown *Jackie Brown *Jumbo Brown *Larry Brown *Lloyd Brown *Jerry Browne *Garland Buckeye *Fritz Buelow *Dave Burba *Larry Burchart *Ellis Burks *Johnny Burnett *Jeromy Burnitz *George Burns *Ellis Burton *Jim Busby *Tom Buskey *Hank Butcher *John Butcher *Bill Butler *Brett Butler *Paul Byrd C *Fernando Cabrera *Jolbert Cabrera *Joe Caffie *Ben Caffyn *Wayne Cage *Cam Cairncross *Bruce Caldwell *Ray Caldwell *Dave Callahan *Paul Calvert *Ernie Camacho *Lou Camilli *Bruce Campbell *Soup Campbell *Cardell Camper *Casey Candaele *Tom Candiotti *Bernie Carbo *José Cardenal *Leo Cárdenas *Fred Carisch *Steve Carlton *Fausto Carmona *Eddie Carnett *Charlie Carr *Chico Carrasquel *Cam Carreon *Mark Carreon *Kit Carson *Joe Carter *Paul Carter *Rico Carty *George Case *Sean Casey *Larry Casian *Carmen Castillo *Pete Center *Ed Cermak *Rick Cerone *Bob Chakales *Chris Chambliss *Bob Chance *Dean Chance *Ben Chapman *Ray Chapman *Sam Chapman *Larry Chappell *Joe Charboneau *Charlie Chech *Virgil Cheeves *Shin-Soo Choo *Mike Christopher *Russ Christopher *Chuck Churn *Al Cicotte *Al Cihocki *Bill Cissell *Uke Clanton *Allie Clark *Bob Clark *Bryan Clark *Dave Clark *Ginger Clark *Jim Clark *Mark Clark *Terry Clark *Watty Clark *Josh Clarke *Nig Clarke *Sumpter Clarke *Walter Clarkson *Ty Cline *Billy Clingman *Lou Clinton *David Clyde *Chris Codiroli *Rocky Colavito *Vince Colbert *Alex Cole *Bert Cole *Bob Coleman *Gordy Coleman *Allan Collamore *Hap Collard *Don Collins *Jackie Collum *Bartolo Colón *Merl Combs *Steve Comer *Bunk Congalton *Sarge Connally *Bruce Connatser *Ed Connolly *Joe Connolly *Joe Connor *Jim Constable *Jack Conway *Herb Conyers *Dennis Cook *Alex Cora *Joey Cora *Wil Cordero *Marty Cordova *David Cortes *Marlan Coughtry *Fritz Coumbe *Stan Coveleski *Ted Cox *Howard Craghead *Rod Craig *Del Crandall *Keith Creel *Jack Cressend *Coco Crisp *Bill Cristall *Ed Crosby *Frank Cross *Francisco Cruceta *Jacob Cruz *Víctor Cruz *Roy Cullenbine *Nick Cullop (OF) *Nick Cullop (P) *Wil Culmer *George Culver *Tony Curry *Chad Curtis *Jack Curtis *Al Cypert D *Jeff D'Amico *Paul Dade *Bill Dailey *Pete Dalena *Bud Daley *Tom Daly *Lee Dashner *Vic Davalillo *Homer Davidson *Bill Davis *Harry Davis *Jason Davis *Kane Davis *Steve Davis *Joey Dawley *Joe Dawson *Mike de la Hoz *Chubby Dean *Hank DeBerry *Jeff Dedmon *Frank Delahanty *David Dellucci *Rich DeLucia *Don Demeter *Steve Demeter *Ben Demott *Rick Dempsey *Kyle Denney *Otto Denning *John Denny *Sam Dente *Sean Depaula *Gene Desautels *Shorty Desjardien *George DeTore *Jim Devlin *Bo Díaz *Einar Díaz *Paul Dicken *George Dickerson *Don Dillard *Harley Dillinger *Miguel Diloné *Jerry Dipoto *Walt Doane *Joe Dobson *Pat Dobson *Larry Doby *Frank Doljack *Pat Donahue *Red Donahue *Pete Donohue *Dick Donovan *Mike Donovan *Tom Donovan *Bill Doran *Red Dorman *Gus Dorner *Brian Dorsett *Cal Dorsett *Pete Dowling *Logan Drake *Tom Drake *Ryan Drese *Tim Drew *Jason Dubois *Frank Duffy *Dave Duncan *George Dunlop *Steve Dunning *Shawon Dunston *Todd Dunwoody *Chad Durbin *Jerry Dybzinski *Jim Dyck E *Truck Eagan *Luke Easter *Jamie Easterly *Ted Easterly *Dennis Eckersley *George Edmondson *Eddie Edmonson *Doc Edwards *Hank Edwards *Jim Joe Edwards *Harry Eells *Ben Egan *Bruce Egloff *Hack Eibel *Juan Eichelberger *Ike Eichrodt *Harry Eisenstat *Scott Elarton *Dave Elder *Frank Ellerbe *Bruce Ellingsen *John Ellis *George Ellison *Dick Ellsworth *Alan Embree *Red Embree *Joe Engel *Clyde Engle *Johnny Enzmann *Jim Eschen *Alex Escobar *José Escobar *Álvaro Espinoza *Chuck Essegian *Jim Essian *Ferd Eunick *Joe Evans *Hoot Evers F *Tony Faeth *Jerry Fahr *Ferris Fain *Bibb Falk *Cy Falkenberg *Harry Fanwell *Ed Farmer *Jack Farmer *Steve Farr *John Farrell *Bob Feller *Félix Fermín *Tony Fernández *Don Ferrarese *Wes Ferrell *Tom Ferrick *Cy Ferry *Chick Fewster *Cecil Fielder *Chuck Finley *Dan Firova *Carl Fischer *Mike Fischlin *Eddie Fisher *Gus Fisher *Ed Fitz Gerald *Paul Fitzke *Al Fitzmorris *Ray Flanigan *Les Fleming *Elmer Flick *Jesse Flores *Hank Foiles *Lew Fonseca *Ted Ford *Ray Fosse *Alan Foster *Ed Foster *Roy Foster *Ben Francisco *Julio Franco *Terry Francona *Tito Francona *George Frazier *Joe Frazier *Vern Freiburger *Dave Freisleben *Jim Fridley *Owen Friend *Buck Frierson *Doug Frobel *Johnson Fry *Travis Fryman *Vern Fuller *Aaron Fultz *Frank Funk G *Fabian Gaffke *Ralph Gagliano *Milt Galatzer *Denny Galehouse *Dave Gallagher *Jackie Gallagher *Shorty Gallagher *Oscar Gamble *Chick Gandil *Bob Garbark *Karim García *Mike Garcia *Larry Gardner *Ray Gardner *Rob Gardner *Ryan Garko *Wayne Garland *Clarence Garrett *Charlie Gassaway *Gary Geiger *Frank Genins *Jim Gentile *Greek George *Lefty George *George Gerken *Jody Gerut *Al Gettel *Gus Getz *Gustavo Gil *Brian Giles *Johnny Gill *Tinsley Ginn *Joe Ginsberg *Luke Glavenich *Jim Gleeson *Martin Glendon *Sal Gliatto *Bill Glynn *Ed Glynn *John Gochnauer *Bill Gogolewski *Jonah Goldman *Rubén Gómez *Rene Gonzales *Denny Gonzalez *José González *Juan González *Orlando González *Pedro González *Raúl González *Lee Gooch *Wilbur Good *Dwight Gooden *Don Gordon *Joe Gordon *Al Gould *Mauro Gozzo *Rod Graber *Peaches Graham *Tommy Gramly *Jack Graney *Eddie Grant *George Grant *Jimmy Grant *Mudcat Grant *Mickey Grasso *Danny Graves *Gary Gray *Johnny Gray *Ted Gray *Gene Green *Dave Gregg *Vean Gregg *Alfredo Griffin *Art Griggs *Bob Grim *Oscar Grimes *Jason Grimsley *Ross Grimsley *Marquis Grissom *Steve Gromek *Bob Groom *Ernest Groth *Harvey Grubb *Johnny Grubb *Cecilio Guante *Lou Guisto *Tom Gulley *Red Gunkel *Jeremy Guthrie *Franklin Gutiérrez *Ricky Gutiérrez H *Travis Hafner *Rip Hagerman *Bob Hale *Odell Hale *Jimmie Hall *Mel Hall *Russ Hall *John Halla *Bill Hallman *Al Halt *Doc Hamann *Jack Hamilton *Steve Hamilton *Jack Hammond *Granny Hamner *Rich Hand *Chris Haney *Doug Hansen *Mel Harder *Carroll Hardy *Jack Hardy *Steve Hargan *Mike Hargrove *Spec Harkness *Tommy Harper *Toby Harrah *Billy Harrell *Ken Harrelson *Billy Harris *Bubba Harris *Joe Harris *Mickey Harris *Roric Harrison *Jack Harshman *Oscar Harstad *Bill Hart *Bruce Hartford *Grover Hartley *Bob Hartman *Luther Harvel *Zaza Harvey *Ron Hassey *Fred Hatfield *Arthur Hauger *Joe Hauser *Brad Havens *Wynn Hawkins *Howie Haworth *Frankie Hayes *Von Hayes *Jeff Heath *Neal Heaton *Mike Hedlund *Bob Heffner *Jim Hegan *Jack Heidemann *Woodie Held *Hank Helf *Russ Heman *Charlie Hemphill *Rollie Hemsley *Bernie Henderson *George Hendrick *Harvey Hendrick *Tim Hendryx *Dave Hengel *Phil Hennigan *Earl Henry *Remigio Hermoso *Jeremy Hernandez *José Hernández *Keith Hernandez *Roberto Hernández *Alex Herrera *Orel Hershiser *Otto Hess *Joe Heving *Jack Hickey *Charlie Hickman *Bob Higgins *Dennis Higgins *Mark Higgins *Oral Hildebrand *Tom Hilgendorf *Glenallen Hill *Herbert Hill *Hugh Hill *Ken Hill *Shawn Hillegas *Bill Hinchman *Harry Hinchman *Chuck Hinton *Tommy Hinzo *Myril Hoag *Oris Hockett *Johnny Hodapp *Gomer Hodge *Bill Hoffer *Tex Hoffman *Harry Hogan *Kenny Hogan *Eddie Hohnhorst *Dutch Holland *Todd Hollandsworth *Dave Hollins *Ken Holloway *Don Hood *Bob Hooper *Sam Horn *Tony Horton *Willie Horton *Dave Hoskins *Tyler Houston *Art Houtteman *Doug Howard *Ivan Howard *Thomas Howard *Dixie Howell *Red Howell *Bobby Howry *Dick Howser *Trenidad Hubbard *Willis Hudlin *Mike Huff *Roy Hughes *Mark Huismann *Johnny Humphries *Bill Hunnefield *Bill Hunter *Billy Hunter I *Joe Inglett *Happy Iott *Tommy Irwin J *Damian Jackson *Jim Jackson *Mike Jackson *Mike Jackson *Randy Jackson *Shoeless Joe Jackson *Baby Doll Jacobson *Brook Jacoby *Jason Jacome *Big Bill James *Chris James *Dion James *Lefty James *Charlie Jamieson *Hi Jasper *Tex Jeanes *Mike Jeffcoat *Reggie Jefferson *Stan Jefferson *Dan Jessee *Johnny Jeter *Houston Jimenez *José Jiménez *Tommy John *Alex Johnson *Bob Johnson *Cliff Johnson *Jason Johnson *Jerry Johnson *Larry Johnson *Lou Johnson *Vic Johnson *Doc Johnston *Doug Jones *Hal Jones *Sad Sam Jones *Toothpick Sam Jones *Willie Jones *Scott Jordan *Tom Jordan *Addie Joss *Jeff Juden *Wally Judnich *Ken Jungels *David Justice K *Nick Kahl *George Kahler *Bob Kaiser *Jeff Kaiser *Scott Kamieniecki *Willie Kamm *Paul Kardow *Benn Karr *Steve Karsay *Marty Kavanagh *Pat Keedy *Dave Keefe *Mike Kekich *Tom Kelley *Bob Kelly *Pat Kelly *Ken Keltner *Fred Kendall *Bill Kennedy *Bob Kennedy *Vern Kennedy *Jerry Kenney *Jeff Kent *Marty Keough *Jim Kern *Jack Kibble *Mike Kilkenny *Ed Killian *Jerry Kindall *Ralph Kiner *Eric King *Jim King *Dennis Kinney *Wayne Kirby *Jay Kirke *Willie Kirkland *Harry Kirsch *Garland Kiser *Ron Kittle *Malachi Kittridge *Lou Klein *Hal Kleine *Ed Klepfer *Ed Klieman *Lou Klimchock *Steve Kline (LHP) *Steve Kline (RHP) *Johnny Klippstein *Joe Klugmann *Cotton Knaupp *Bill Knickerbocker *Ray Knode *Elmer Koestner *Brad Komminsk *Larry Kopf *Mike Koplove *Kevin Kouzmanoff *Joe Krakauskas *Jack Kralick *Tom Kramer *Gene Krapp *Harry Krause *Rick Kreuger *Rick Krivda *Gary Kroll *John Kroner *Ernie Krueger *Art Kruger *Jack Kubiszyn *Harvey Kuenn *Bub Kuhn *Kenny Kuhn *Duane Kuiper *Hal Kurtz *Bob Kuzava L *Bob Lacey *Candy LaChance *Guy Lacy *Aaron Laffey *Nap Lajoie *Tim Laker *Ray Lamb *Otis Lambeth *Tom Lampkin *Grover Land *Jim Landis *Sam Langford *Mark Langston *Juan Lara *Greg LaRocca *Dave LaRoche *Lyn Lary *Fred Lasher *Bill Laskey *Barry Latman *Bill Lattimore *Ron Law *Jim Lawrence *Roxie Lawson *Matt Lawton *Bill Laxton *Emil Leber *Ricky Ledee *Cliff Lee (OF) *Cliff Lee (P) *David Lee *Leron Lee *Mike Lee *Thornton Lee *Gene Leek *Paul Lehner *Norm Lehr *Nemo Leibold *Dummy Leitner *Scott Leius *Jack Lelivelt *Johnnie LeMaster *Bob Lemon *Jim Lemon *Eddie Leon *Joe Leonard *Jesse Levis *Dutch Levsen *Dennis Lewallyn *Jensen Lewis *Mark Lewis *Glenn Liebhardt *Jeff Liefer *Derek Lilliquist *Carl Lind *Lyman Linde *Bill Lindsay *Jim Lindsey *Fred Link *Larry Lintz *Bob Lipski *Joe Lis *Pete Lister *Mark Little *Larry Littleton *Paddy Livingston *Bobby Locke *Stu Locklin *Kenny Lofton *Howard Lohr *Ron Lolich *Sherm Lollar *Al Lopez *Albie López *Luis López *Marcelino López *Bris Lord *Andrew Lorraine *Torey Lovullo *Grover Lowdermilk *John Lowenstein *Ryan Ludwick *Matt Luke *Héctor Luna *Gordy Lund *Jack Lundbom *Harry Lunte *Al Luplow *Billy Lush *Rube Lutzke *Russ Lyon M *Chuck Machemehl *Ray Mack *Felix Mackiewicz *Clarence Maddern *Ever Magallanes *Sal Maglie *Tom Magrann *Chris Magruder *Jim Mahoney *Duster Mails *Hank Majeski *Candy Maldonado *Rick Manning *Jeff Manto *Roger Maris *Fred Marsh *Andy Marte *Billy Martin *Morrie Martin *Tom Martin *Carlos Martínez *Dennis Martínez *Sandy Martínez *Tony Martínez *Víctor Martínez *Willie Martínez *Tom Mastny *Carl Mathias *Dave Maurer *Lee Maye *Jimmy McAleer *Bake McBride *Ralph McCabe *Jack McCarthy *Barney McCosky *Tommy McCraw *Frank McCrea *John McDonald *Jim McDonnell *Jack McDowell *Oddibe McDowell *Sam McDowell *Deacon McGuire *Jim McGuire *Marty McHale *Stuffy McInnis *Hal McKain *Mark McLemore *Cal McLish *Don McMahon *Harry McNeal *Pat McNulty *George McQuillan *Luis Medina *Moxie Meixell *Sam Mele *Bill Melton *Kent Mercker *Lou Merloni *Matt Merullo *José Mesa *Bud Messenger *Dewey Metivier *Catfish Metkovich *Dutch Meyer *Dan Miceli *Jason Michaels *John Middleton *Bob Milacki *Larry Milbourne *Johnny Miljus *Bob Miller *Ed Miller *Jake Miller *Matt Miller *Ray Miller *Randy Milligan *Buster Mills *Frank Mills *Jack Mills *Kevin Millwood *Al Milnar *Steve Mingori *Minnie Miñoso *Dale Mitchell *Kevin Mitchell *Willie Mitchell *Dave Mlicki *Danny Moeller *Mike Mohler *Blas Monaco *Sid Monge *Ed Montague *Leo Moon *Barry Moore *Earl Moore *Eddie Moore *Jim Moore *Andres Mora *Billy Moran *Ed Morgan *Joe Morgan *Alvin Morman *Jeff Moronko *Jack Morris *Guy Morton *Jerry Moses *Howie Moss *Don Mossi *Guillermo Mota *Edward Mujica *Terry Mulholland *Fran Mullins *Bob Muncrief *Tim Murchison *Eddie Murray *Heath Murray *Ray Murray *Jeff Mutis *Glenn Myatt *Elmer Myers *Aaron Myette N *Chris Nabholz *Lou Nagelsen *Russ Nagelson *Charles Nagy *Bill Nahorodny *Hal Naragon *Ray Narleski *Ken Nash *Jaime Navarro *Mike Naymick *Cal Neeman *Jim Neher *Bernie Neis *Dave Nelson *Rocky Nelson *Graig Nettles *Milo Netzel *Don Newcombe *Hal Newhouser *Alan Newman *Simon Nicholls *Rod Nichols *Chris Nichting *Dick Niehaus *Phil Niekro *Milt Nielsen *Bob Nieman *Harry Niles *Rabbit Nill *Al Nipper *Ron Nischwitz *Otis Nixon *Russ Nixon *Trot Nixon *Junior Noboa *Dickie Noles *Jim Norris *Les Nunamaker O *Jack O'Brien *Pete O'Brien (1B) *Pete O'Brien (2B) *Paul O'Dea *John O'Donoghue *Hal O'Hagan *Steve O'Neill *Ted Odenwald *Blue Moon Odom *Bryan Oelkers *Chad Ogea *Bob Ojeda *Steve Olin *Dave Oliver *Gregg Olson *Ivy Olson *Eddie Onslow *Jesse Orosco *Jorge Orta *Junior Ortiz *Harry Ostdiek *Harry Otis *Dave Otto *Johnny Oulliber *Bob Owchinko P *Ernie Padgett *Karl Pagel *Pat Paige *Satchel Paige *Lowell Palmer *Frank Papish *Harry Parker *Chad Paronto *Lance Parrish *Casey Parsons *Ben Paschal *Camilo Pascual *Mike Paul *Stan Pawloski *Mike Paxton *Alex Pearson *Monte Pearson *Hal Peck *Roger Peckinpaugh *Gerónimo Peña *Orlando Peña *Tony Peña *Ken Penner *Jhonny Peralta *Jack Perconte *Eddie Pérez *Eduardo Perez *Rafael Pérez *Tony Perezchica *Broderick Perkins *Jon Perlman *Bill Perrin *George Perring *Chan Perry *Gaylord Perry *Herb Perry *Jim Perry *John Peters *Rusty Peters *Cap Peterson *Fritz Peterson *Jesse Petty *Larry Pezold *Josh Phelps *Ken Phelps *Dave Philley *Adolfo Phillips *Brandon Phillips *Bubba Phillips *Eddie Phillips *Jason Phillips *Tom Phillips *Ollie Pickering *Marino Pieretti *Jim Piersall *Horacio Piña *Lou Piniella *Vada Pinson *Stan Pitula *Juan Pizarro *Eric Plunk *Ray Poat *Bud Podbielan *Johnny Podgajny *Lou Polchow *Jim Poole *Dave Pope *Dick Porter *Jay Porter *Wally Post *Lou Pote *Nellie Pott *Bill Pounds *Boog Powell *Ted Power *Vic Power *John Powers *Mike Powers *Jackie Price *Ron Pruitt *Frankie Pytlak Q *Jamie Quirk R *Joe Rabbitt *Dick Radatz *Scott Radinsky *Tom Raftery *Tom Ragland *Eric Raich *Larry Raines *Jason Rakers *Alex Ramírez *Manny Ramírez *Domingo Ramos *Pedro Ramos *Morrie Rath *Jerry Reed *Steve Reed *Rudy Regalado *Herman Reich *Duke Reilley *Herb Reilly *Tom Reilly *Art Reinholz *Pete Reiser *Bugs Reisigl *Paul Reuschel *Allie Reynolds *Bob Reynolds *Bob Rhoads *Arthur Rhodes *Kevin Rhomberg *Sam Rice *Denny Riddleberger *Steve Ridzik *Paul Rigdon *Jerrod Riggan *Ricardo Rincón *Billy Ripken *David Riske *Reggie Ritter *Jim Rittwage *Joe Roa *Jake Robbins *Bip Roberts *Dave Roberts *Jeriome Robertson *Eddie Robinson *Frank Robinson *Humberto Robinson *Mickey Rocco *John Rocker *Bill Rodgers *Nerio Rodríguez *Ricardo Rodríguez *Rich Rodriguez *Rick Rodriguez *Dave Rohde *Dan Rohn *Billy Rohr *Rich Rollins *José Román *Johnny Romano *Ramón Romero *Vicente Romo *Phil Roof *Buddy Rosar *Dave Rosello *Al Rosen *Larry Rosenthal *Don Ross *Claude Rossman *Braggo Roth *Bob Rothel *Mike Rouse *Luther Roy *Dick Rozek *Don Rudolph *Vern Ruhle *Jack Russell *Jeff Russell *Lloyd Russell *Hank Ruszkowski *Jim Rutherford *Buddy Ryan *Jack Ryan S *C. C. Sabathia *Carl Sadler *Mark Salas *Chico Salmon *Jack Salveson *Ken Sanders *Rafael Santana *José (Fuentes) Santiago *José (Pantalones) Santiago *Angel Santos *Scott Sauerbeck *Germany Schaefer *Joe Schaffernoth *Dan Schatzeder *Frank Scheibeck *Richie Scheinblum *Norm Schlueter *Ossee Schreckengost *Ken Schrom *Don Schulze *Bill Schwartz *Herb Score *Ed Scott *Scott Scudder *Rudy Seanez *Bob Seeds *Pat Seerey *David Seguí *Kevin Seitzer *Bill Selby *Ted Sepkowski *Joe Sewell *Luke Sewell *Richie Sexson *Gordon Seyfried *Wally Shaner *Joe Shaute *Jeff Shaw *Danny Shay *Danny Sheaffer *Pete Shields *Jim Shilling *Ginger Shinault *Bill Shipke *Milt Shoffner *Kelly Shoppach *Paul Shuey *Sonny Siebert *Brian Sikorski *Harry Simpson *Duke Sims *Carl Sitton *Grady Sizemore *Joe Skalski *Joel Skinner *Jack Slattery *Brian Slocum *Heathcliff Slocumb *John Smiley *Al Smith (OF) *Al Smith (P) *Bob Smith *Charlie Smith *Clay Smith *Elmer Smith *Pop-Boy Smith *Roy Smith (1984-91) *Roy Smith (2001-02) *Sherry Smith *Syd Smith *Tommy Smith *Willie Smith *Cory Snyder *Earl Snyder *Russ Snyder *Bill Sodd *Moose Solters *Lary Sorensen *Zach Sorensen *Chick Sorrells *Paul Sorrento *Allen Sothoron *Billy Southworth *Jeremy Sowers *Tris Speaker *By Speece *Horace Speed *Justin Speier *Roy Spencer *Shane Spencer *Charlie Spikes *Dan Spillner *Jerry Spradlin *Jack Spring *Steve Springer *Joe Sprinz *Freddy Spurgeon *Jason Stanford *Lee Stange *Fred Stanley *Mike Stanton *Dolly Stark *George Starnagle *Bill Steen *Red Steiner *Bryan Stephens *Riggs Stephenson *Dave Stevens *Lee Stevens *Lefty Stewart *Sammy Stewart *Scott Stewart *Dick Stigman *Snuffy Stirnweiss *Tim Stoddard *George Stovall *Jesse Stovall *Oscar Streit *George Strickland *Jim Strickland *Jake Striker *Brent Strom *Floyd Stromme *Ken Suarez *Charley Suche *Bill Sudakis *Billy Sullivan, Jr. *Denny Sullivan *Jim Sullivan *Lefty Sullivan *Homer Summa *George Susce *Rick Sutcliffe *Darrell Sutherland *Russ Swan *Greg Swindell *Josh Swindell T *Pat Tabler *Kazuhito Tadano *Brian Tallet *Jeff Tam *Chuck Tanner *Willie Tasby *Eddie Taubensee *Julián Tavárez *Jackie Tavener *Dummy Taylor *Ron Taylor *Sammy Taylor *Birdie Tebbetts *Al Tedrow *Johnny Temple *Ralph Terry *Jake Thielman *Carl Thomas *Fay Thomas *Gorman Thomas *Pinch Thomas *Stan Thomas *Valmy Thomas *Art Thomason *Jim Thome *Rich Thompson *Ryan Thompson *Jack Thoney *Andre Thornton *Luis Tiant *Dick Tidrow *Bobby Tiefenauer *Tom Timmermann *Ron Tingley *Joe Tipton *Chick Tolson *Dick Tomanek *Red Torkelson *Rusty Torres *Happy Townsend *Billy Traber *Jeff Treadway *Mike Tresh *Manny Trillo *Hal Trosky *Quincy Trouppe *Eddie Tucker *Ollie Tucker *Thurman Tucker *Eddie Turchin *Chris Turner *Matt Turner *Terry Turner *Dave Tyriver U *Ted Uhlaender *George Uhle *Jerry Ujdur *Willie Underhill *Del Unser *Jerry Upp *Cecil Upshaw *Willie Upshaw *Bob Usher *Dutch Ussat V *Mike Vail *Efrain Valdéz *Sergio Valdéz *Vito Valentinetti *Elmer Valo *Al Van Camp *Ed Vande Berg *Johnny Vander Meer *Dike Varney *Cal Vasbinder *Ramón Vázquez *Otto Vélez *Mickey Vernon *Zoilo Versalles *Tom Veryzer *José Vidal *Ron Villone *Rube Vinson *José Vizcaíno *Omar Vizquel *Dave Von Ohlen *Joe Vosmik *George Vukovich W *Tom Waddell *Leon Wagner *Paul Wagner *Rick Waits *Howard Wakefield *Ed Walker *Gee Walker *Jerry Walker *Mike Walker *Mysterious Walker *Roy Walker *Roxy Walters *Bill Wambsganss *Aaron Ward *Colby Ward *Preston Ward *Turner Ward *Curt Wardle *Jimmy Wasdell *Ron Washington *Mark Watson *Frank Wayenberg *Roy Weatherly *Dave Weathers *Floyd Weaver *Skeeter Webb *Les Webber *Mitch Webster *Ray Webster *Ralph Weigel *Dick Weik *Bob Weiland *Elmer Weingartner *Ollie Welf *Butch Wensloff *Bill Wertz *Vic Wertz *Hi West *Jake Westbrook *Wally Westlake *Gus Weyhing *Ed Wheeler *Pete Whisenant *Rick White *Earl Whitehill *Mark Whiten *Fred Whitfield *Ed Whitson *Kevin Wickander *Bob Wickman *Bill Wight *Sandy Wihtol *Milt Wilcox *Hoyt Wilhelm *Denney Wilie *Eric Wilkins *Roy Wilkinson *Ted Wilks *Jerry Willard *Brian Williams *Dick Williams *Eddie Williams *Matt Williams *Papa Williams *Reggie Williams *Rip Williams *Stan Williams *Walt Williams *Les Willis *Frank Wills *Art Wilson *Enrique Wilson *Frank Wilson *Jim Wilson *Nigel Wilson *Red Wilson *Fred Winchell *Ralph Winegarner *Dave Winfield *George Winn *Rick Wise *Bobby Witt *Mark Wohlers *Ed Wojna *Ernie Wolf *Roger Wolff *Bob Wood *Smokey Joe Wood *Roy Wood *Steve Woodard *Hal Woodeshick *Gene Woodling *Chuck Workman *Tim Worrell *Craig Worthington *Ab Wright *Gene Wright *Jaret Wright *Lucky Wright *Joe Wyatt *Whit Wyatt *Early Wynn X Y *George Yeager *Rich Yett *Earl Yingling *Mike York *Elmer Yoter *Bobby Young *Cliff Young *Cy Young *Ernie Young *George Young *Matt Young *Mike Young *Carl Yowell Z *Jimmy Zinn *Sam Zoldak *Bill Zuber *Paul Zuvella *George Zuverink See also *100 Greatest Indians Roster *Cleveland managers and ownership External links *BR batting statistics *BR pitching statistics